


Porcelain

by Senket



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Dark, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-11
Updated: 2006-06-11
Packaged: 2017-11-05 14:26:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/407470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Senket/pseuds/Senket
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cloud needs to defeat Sephiroth to find peace.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Porcelain

It took Cloud a long time to find Sephiroth- in fact, he even had to wait for Sora to find him. That had been the easy part.

After that, it took tremendous effort to defeat him.

Now the mako-made darkness incarnate was sprawled against the crumbled floor of what was left of a collapsing tower, looking up at him with intensely bright green eyes through blood and hair and bloodied hair, almost questioning, but tired- so tired.

Cloud stepped towards him with a deep, mindless groan, eyes dark, a thin shiver shooting through his frame. He slowly discarded what was left of the once-great General's tattered uniform, smoothing his hands down the man's chest, smearing blood everywhere. He settled on the man's hips, shivers racking through him again as he leaned forward and kissed him roughly.

The man did not lash out- did not respond really. Cloud smiled a strange off-smile, petted the bloody silver hair affectionately, cradling the broken doll to his chest. He kissed it again possessively, smiling, petting its hair.

It felt good to finally win.


End file.
